


Boardwalk

by ChimaeraKitten



Series: There's No Place Like It [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, pov challenge, yes editing we do not die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten
Summary: The boardwalk scene from PNA, from the perspective of someone who actually knew what was going on. (AKA Bruce)from a Tumblr POV prompt.





	Boardwalk

Unease crept up Bruce’s spine. They were being followed. He hadn’t yet caught a good look at them, but he thought two men. They weren't amateurs, but they weren't highly trained either.

Shaking them would normally be easy. Shaking them without leaving the boardwalk of tipping Jason off would be nearly impossible.

“I think it’s time for a lunch break,” Bruce said, looking at Jason and Dick in turn.

Dick’s eyes met his and then quickly flicked to the side. Good, he’d noticed. That made this easier.

“Bruce went through the motions of getting Jason food and sitting down for  lunch, then requested Dick get gyros. From the look on Dick’s face, he knew what Bruce was really asing.

Any hope that it was just the paparazzi vanished wth Dick’s return. He stood, letting Dick lean in so Jason couldn’t hear.

“At least five, maybe more. They look like Dent’s”

Bruce’s veins turned to ice. “Get Jason out of here. Don’t attract their attention.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Find out why they’re here.”

“I should go with you.”

“No. Getting Jason out is more important.”

Dick glanced at Jason, then sighed.

“Okay.”

“How long ago did you notice they were tailing us?” Bruce asked. If he’d missed at least three more men, he may have missed something else.

“About ten minutes? I’m not certain.”

Bruce nodded. That was about when he noticed.

Dick turned to Jason and said something about ice cream.

Jason looked instantly suspicious. He was smart enough to tell something was wrong. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Probably nothing,” Bruce reassured, “But we should—”

Gunshots.

A woman screamed nearby and the crowd reacted the way ang Gotham crowd would: finding cover and getting there fast.

Bruce practically _threw_ Jason at Dick. _“Get him out of here,_ ” he hissed.

Dick nodded and pulled Jason behind cover. “I’ll be back.”

Bruce was suddenly glad to have Jason as an excuse to get Dick out, too. “Take your motorcycle, it’ll be closer. Get him home.” The last words were nearly shouted over the crowad. They seemed to be moving away from the rides area. Bruce nodded at Dick one last time and sprinted towards the sound of gunshots. He didn’t hear Jason yelling behind him.

He needed a plan. He had no gear, so he’d be limited to trying to get people out of the line of fire. First on his mind was one question: why now?

 

* * *

 

Bruce was helping a young woman with a sprained ankle get to her car when the call came in. He helped the woman into the driver’s seat before he picked up. She was lucky. There were more than a few cars in the parking lot, but hers wasn’t one of them, and the perpetrators had vanished as quickly as they’d appeared.

“Dick,” Bruce said, accepting the call. “Where are you?” He’d taken the fact that they weren't in the parking lot as a good sign. Dick would’ve seen the second pair of gunmen before they drew attention to themselves and gotten Jason out.

_“They took him,”_ came Dick’s panicked voice.

Bruce was instantly fully alert, fear and the beginingings of his own panic shooting through him.

_“It was a trap,”_ Dick said, frantic. _“There were more in the parking lot, so we ran, but they were waiting for us. I got most of them, but—”_ Dick broke off with a choked sound. “ _White van. Some sort of food company—for a prison or a school, not catering. License started with ZMY,”_ he finished in a flat voice. Compartmentalizing.

Bruce pressed down his own fear to match. Prison or school… Harvey was… “Get suited up and come handle things here,” Bruce said out loud, “I’m going to Arkham.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you see a place where there's a space missing after italics, please tell me. IDK why that's happening and I keep missing them.


End file.
